You're Still You
by eMoChIcK01
Summary: Songfic. Hermione musters up the courage to talk to Harry afterthe defeat of Voldemort. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't won any of this. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Josh Groban owns the song. No money is being made off the story, I swear.

A/N Well... I haven't written a fan fiction in a while, so I'm a little rusty. I hope it is okay. Reviews appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

Hermione sat in the corner of the Three Broomsticks watching the crowd around her. All her old classmates were there, as well as everyone from the Order. It was a party, but they were waiting for the guest of honor. She was drinking a bug of hot butterbeer and trying to stay out of the way; unnoticed. 

It had been a week since the defeat of Voldemort. The whole wizarding world was celebrating. Before long, Harry entered the pub and the entire room erupted into cheers and cat calls. She saw Harry force out a smile and accept the firewhisky passed to him.

_**Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine   
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you** _

A half drunken Ron stood up from the stool he was sitting on and threw his arm around Harry, "Now that he's here, I'd like to make a toast."

"Ron, please," Harry protested.

"Oh hush up, Potter," someone shouted.

"Harry, my best mate," Ron said. "You did it! You finally did it! It was one hell of a fight. You did good, Potter."

Hermione noticed Harry's eyes darken. She knew he wasn't okay. No one else noticed it, but she knew. She could see those emerald eyes every time she closed her own. She wanted to be by his side more than anything. She wanted to hold his hand; to tell him it was all going to be okay. Hermione wanted to take his pain away.

_**I look up to   
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you** _

Hermione's mind was in a fog when she was dragged out of her corner by Ginny. Ginny handed her a firewhisky, which Hermione reluctantly took. After Ron made his toast, everyone went back to their conversations.

How could things be so different? She had such a difficult time talking to him. She loved him; she knew this without a doubt. She knew that after Voldemort was gone for good, things would be different, but it was still Harry. He was still her best friend. He was still the person who understood her the most.

Ron immediately busied himself with having a drunken make out session with his fiancée, Luna, who was quite tipsy herself. Harry took the opportunity to slip away into a dark corner to be alone. Hermione watched him maneuver is way through the crowd sit in the exact spot she was just dragged away from.

_**You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you** _

Harry walked past her, but didn't see her. She could sense he was dying inside. Oh, if only she knew what to do. Finally mustering some courage, she walked over to the booth he sat at and slid in next to him. He didn't move, but just kept staring inside his mug.

Without saying a word, she did what she always did when we was upset; she took his hand. As to show her he was still there, he squeezed her hand.

"You're truly amazing, Harry."

"No I'm not," Harry said coolly.

"Harry..."

"No, Hermione," Harry interrupted, now looking at her, "I'm not. I was truly about to give up. When it was just him and me, face to face, I was about to give up."

"But you didn't," Hermione pressed.

"I just..." Harry trailed off.

_**I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you   
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through**  
_

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. Hermione whipped it away with her thumb. Her hand didn't leave his cheek.

"I knew you could do it."

"Why?"

"Because I believed in you," Hermione said simply.

Harry looked at her intently. He didn't say anything. He just cried. He let himself cry for the first time in a week. Hermione knew she was the only one he would let see him cry. She knew he felt he had to be the strong hero for everyone.

Finally he said, "But I didn't believe in me."

"I know," Hermione said softly.

"I... I almost gave up, Hermione."

"But you didn't," Hermione said, "You did exactly what you had to do. You got rid of him. He's gone."

"If I had..." Harry said.

"If you had given in, you would have died," Hermione finished. "It was him or you. That's what the prophecy says. It had to have been him. You had to live."

"I know. I saved the world from darkness," Harry said.

"No," Hermione said, tears now welling up in her own eyes.

_  
**And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you**_

Harry looked at her. She lowered her head so that he didn't have to see her tears. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. This simple touched was the force that broke her barrier. No longer was she able to keep her tears inside.

"Y... you had to live," Hermione choked out. "I...I need you."

"I know."

"No, I don't mean the world."

"I know," Harry said again.

"Harry, I... I love you. I love the boy you use to be. I love the man you've grown to be. You're my best friend. You've always been the one"

"I've changed so much though."

"We all have," Hermione said, "But you're still the one I love."

Harry cupped her face ad whipped away her tears. He kissed her softly.

"I love you too. I always have."


End file.
